


My Charge

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Bad Luci, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gabriel, Nightmare, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	My Charge

_He could smell it everywhere. It never became stronger or weaker, not matter which direction he walked in. Burning flesh. It clogged the air, hanging like a low fog over the barren landscape that Gabriel now found himself in. And though each step burned the soles of his feet, Gabriel resolved to find his way out of this horrible place._

_After walking for an unknown amount of time, shadows began to rush out from crannies Gabriel couldn’t see, sometimes only to simply whiz by, sometimes to taunt. Gabriel tried to avoided said shadows; they somehow brought flashes of pain and images of hooks and bloodied blades with them._

_A sense of dread filled Gabriel. It had been since he first found himself wherever he was. The air had thickened, solidified around him, and Gabriel felt like he was swallowing water instead of breathing. Pressure increased around his skin as the world around him began to press down. Gabriel could barely breathe now, only the smallest of intakes managing to get air to his lungs. He was drowning in a land without water._

_Shadows gathered around him, some laughing and others simply watching. Gabriel fell to his knees, fingers tearing at his throat, clawing for a decent breath. Gabriel could no longer tell if the blackness around him was the shadows or darkness creeping into his vision. Abstractly, Gabriel thought he was taking too long to die._

_A figure stepped out from behind the crowd of shadows, only barely in Gabriel’s fading vision now. It put a frigid hand to his cheek, and Gabriel could make out a grin on its face. “No one can save you from me now,” a voice sang in a low hiss. Gabriel’s eyes were just about to close as a harsh crackling laugh filled the thick air._

_But then a piercing white light appeared, consuming the shadows. As the light came closer, the air cleared, and Gabriel never thought air ever smelled so sweet as his inhaled. “You have no power over him,” the light said. “Leave now.”_

_“Are you going to make me, angel food cake?” the figure sneered, but in the light Gabriel could see it. Dark blond hair and a face with skin peeling off with the iciest kind of blue eyes glared at the light being. Gabriel swallowed, not completely pleased about being between the two._

_“I’m giving you one last chance before I start incinerating,” the light warned. “Consider yourself lucky that I’m giving you this opportunity. Take it, before I lose my patience.”_

_“Oh, but, Angelica, isn’t there a big plan Upstairs? You can’t kill me.”_

_“No, but I have been given permission to severely mutilate you,” the light replied. Gabriel almost took a step away from it. He would have, but he seemed to be caught between a rock and a hard place. He’d just have to wait this one out._

_“Oh, no, I’m shaking,” Icy Eyes said._

_The light almost seemed to shrug. “I gave you the chance.” There was a sound, like fingers snapping._

Gabriel jolted awake. He inhaled and let it out as a sigh. _It was just a dream._

“Hello, Gabriel,” the light’s voice said. Gabriel’s head snapped to the side to see a tall hottie sitting in a chair beside the crappy motel bed Gabriel had fallen asleep in. “Sorry for disturbing you, but I feel as though I’d be a more welcome guest than the Devil.”

Tall, tan, muscular, floppy brown hair and doe hazel eyes to top it off.

“You’re welcome anytime, sweetheart,” Gabriel grinned. Then he glanced over at the bed beside him. Castiel was sprawled out over the sheets, out like a light.

“He won’t wake until the morning. Until then, I need to speak with you. I am Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Sammy-Sam,” Gabriel chirped.

“My name is Sam. And you, Gabriel, are my charge.”

“Your … charge?”

“I’m assigned to protect you until Heaven decides the danger has passed. Is this acceptable?” Sam asked, and Gabriel stared at him.

“Heaven? Heaven don’t exist, sweetheart. Sorry to break it to you.”

“I assure you, Heaven is up there. But, anyway, it is my duty to protect you.” Sam stared at Gabriel. “Do you have any objections?”

“What does this ‘protecting’ thing entail?”

Sam shrugged. “Nothing on your part. I need only to travel with you to be sure no permanent harm comes to you. I understand in your … line of work, danger is something you seek out. I am here to be sure you stay alive and well.”

“And my brother?”

“What of him?”

“Are you protecting him as well?” Gabriel asked.

“No. You are my charge. Your brother is under someone else’s protection.”

“Whose?”

“My brother’s. Don’t fear, Castiel is safe in Dean’s hands.” Sam seemed to think about that for a moment. “Mostly. But I’ll be here to keep him in check.”

Gabriel nodded slowly. “So … what are you anyway?”

“I am an angel of the Lord.”


End file.
